


Home

by Lazaruselgato



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazaruselgato/pseuds/Lazaruselgato
Summary: A quiet moment between Shmi Skywalker and Cliegg Lars.





	Home

_How do you know you are home?_ Shmi Skywalker thought as she walked to the bedroom. Cliegg Lars laid on the bed squinting at his datapad, with glasses of a prescription too weak. _When does the vibrations permeating off the walls and objects surrounding you give you the feeling that this is where you have been waiting to be?_  
“When did Owen say he would be back?” asked Lars interrupting Shmi’s train of thought.  
“Not too much longer now,” Shmi said as she went to change out of her day clothes. “He knows to get home early tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Shmi smirked. “But not too long as to keep himself away from hanging out with Beru.”  
Cliegg chuckled. “Yeah, sounds like him. He is a Lars through and through. Always makes time for matters.” Setting down the datapad and placing the glasses on the nightstand he moved over to Shmi wrapping his arms around her. “Now, tell me. What’s on your mind? You seem lost in thought tonight.?”  
Shmi leaned into embrace Cliegg. “I was just thinking about my life and where it is right now. What it all means? What it will become?”  
“Oh, one of those nights,” Cliegg said softly. “Is there anything I can get you?”  
“No, my sweet. You have given me so much already. We have built so much together since my freedom.” Shmi took a moment to let the words swirl clearly. “I just never imagined where my life would be right now. With you and Owen. Without Anakin. Like I feel two worlds still in my heart. One in the past, and one in the present. I just don’t know what my future role is in all of this.”  
“Well, I imagine it is here with us. And Anakin. And maybe even Beru. She and Owen have been getting so close these days. She even is getting comfortable enough to call out my Dad jokes!” Cliegg winked. Shmi laughed.  
“What are you going to do when she starts running laps around your 'linguistic prowess?'” Shmi asked.  
Proudly, Cliegg retorted, “Oh, she may put up a fight, but this old dog has many tricks up his sleeve. I won’t give up without a fight.”  
“And after she is done beating you to a pulp, you’ll have me tend to your wounds, right?” Shmi teased.  
“Ouch! I tell ya, I tended my own wounds for a long time thank you very much.” Cliegg took on a somber tone. “Though, you know. I do appreciate you being there for me. After all that you have been through. I don’t know how you did it.”  
“It was a lot of getting through the moment. Doing what I could in the situation I was in. For me, and Ani. I just wish to know how he is doing. In my dreams I see him flying through the stars. Learning everything he can. Protecting people. Yet, I don’t know if that is my mind trying to find peace, or if he is really doing okay.”  
“Do you feel it was the right decision sending him away?” Cliegg asked. “To join the Jedi Order?”  
“Does anything we do that is hard really feel like the right decision?” Shmi responded. “In my heart I know it was the right thing to do. He needed to break free from the city. From all the distractions that would have tempted him down a dark path. He will do many great things.”  
“I couldn’t handle living his life.” Cliegg said. “I can’t even handle Mos Espa, let alone Coruscant or wherever he ended up. From my years growing up on the farmstead I have learned something important. When you strip away everything that doesn’t matter-- you get perspective. Perspective on what is in front of you. Like clearing the mind.” Cliegg sat back down on the bed as Shmi went to the washroom to brush down her hair. “I have met so many people rushing through life like it is one big podrace. They never take the time to appreciate all that they have, and have lost. Hell, I learned that the hard way, when I lost Owen’s Mother, Aika.” Cliegg lowered his head as Shmi sat down next to him on the bed putting one arm over his shoulder. Cliegg leaned into Shmi. “I didn’t know what I was going to do. Like how was I to prepare Owen for the rest of his life, when I couldn’t comfort him? Nothing prepared me for the powerlessness.”  
“But you did find that power, Cliegg.” Their eyes locked. “You found that spark to give Owen the hope to move on.”  
“It took me so long though, and I had to have help. So much help. From the Ringlaps, the Whitesuns, and anyone willing to offer a comforting hand. Hell, if it wasn’t for Beru’s Mother, I wouldn’t have met you.” Cliegg held Shmi's hand.  
“I know,” Shmi said, and then kissed Cliegg's forhead. “I don’t know where I would be now if our path’s didn’t cross.” Shmi placed a hand on Cliegg’s cheek. Shmi smiled as realization dawned. “I realize now the answer to what was on my mind. I was thinking about what makes a place feel like home. I think it is hope. Hope that our past and present will bring us into the future that we are meant to have.”  
Cliegg and Shmi locked eyes and give in to a long embrace.  
A door opening and closing is heard down the hall. Owen had come home. Shmi thought to herself. _Wherever you are Anakin, I hope you find your home-- your hope._


End file.
